Secondary Sages
by Opia-fire
Summary: Evil is stirring again, but the sages can't stop it alone. Link and Kindra must find six more destined souls and their elusive temples before the King of Evil breaks loose once again.
1. More Sages?

Opia: Another story... whoo... And the "what if..." for this story is.... What if there was more than one set of sages? Now wasn't that hard to figure out? Yep, this one's pretty straightforward... might change the title though...

Cari: Opia doesn't own anything in this story other than Kindra and story plots.........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secondary Sages ch.1 **More Sages?!?**

Rauru gazed at the other sages, who stared intently back. After a few moments of silence Nabooru spoke up. "Why have you summoned us Rauru?"

The Sage of Light wrung his fingers nervously. "I have summoned you all here to the Chamber of Sages because there is a problem…."

Ruto rolled her eyes, "We figured that!"

"Tell us what is wrong." Impa's stony gaze pierced through Rauru.

He coughed, "Evil spirits are stirring again."

"I thought we were doing pretty well at keeping them secure." Saria said.

"Unfortunately," Rauru said, "Our powers are not strong enough to keep these spirits at bay."

"Not strong enough?" Darunia thundered, "Then what can stop the evil from being unleashed?"

Rauru held up his hand, "There is one more person I need to call before I can answer that." He closed his eyes. "Link… Hero of Time… Answer my call… come…" The triforce symbol began to glow. In the light a figure began to form. As Link came into view a voice was heard.

"I told you Link! You just can't barge into other… people's… houses?" A girl showed up beside Link. She had straight brown hair that, when it reached her shoulders, waved and turned turquoise down to the middle of her back. Her green eyes shone in confusion as she looked around. "Where?…"

Link blinked as he realized where he was. Turning to the Sage of Light he said, "Rauru? Why am I here?"

Saria laughed, "I'm more interested in how Kindra got here!"

The brown haired girl whirled around at the mention of her name. "Saria?"

Rauru raised an eyebrow, "You know this girl?"

"Yes. We found her in the woods one day." The Forest Sage smiled at Kindra. "It's nice to see you again."

"Y-yeah… Hi." Kindra looked pleadingly at Link, "Where are we?"

"In the Chamber of Sages." He answered.

"Where's that?"

Rauru cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know how you got here, but that is not important at the moment." He turned to Link. "I brought you here because we need your services once again."

Link sighed, "What's wrong this time?"

"Our powers cannot contain the evils much longer."

"So how am I supposed to help?"

"You have to find the other sages."

Gasps echoed around the room, "Other Sages?!"

"I thought _we_ were all the sages!" Ruto squeaked.

"The only primary sages, yes. But there are others." Six small platforms rose up from the depths and placed themselves in-between the sages. Each platform rose a few inches above the floor. A medallion, slightly smaller than the ones of the primary sages, was pictured on each platform. "Behold! The seats of the Secondary Sages, The Sage of Earth…" Rauru pointed to a brownish-green medallion that shone between Saria and Darunia. "The Sage of Rock..." Between Darunia and Ruto a brown medallion glowed. "The Sage of Ice…" He pointed to a sparkling off-white blue medallion. "The Sage of Darkness…" A black medallion glittered menacingly in-between Impa and Nabooru. "The Sage of Wind…" A gray medallion flashed. "And lastly… the Sage of Lightning." The gold medallion sparked next to Rauru and Saria. "Your job, Link, is to find these sages and take them to their respective temples. The temples have been calling to them for some time now. The sages will be restless, subconsciously being drawn to their temple."

"Where are these temples?" Link asked. "I never saw them on my travels."

"They are well hidden, but you have already been at the doors of all but two of them. You will find the doors to the Earth Temple in the lair of Ghoma in the Great Deku Tree dungeon. The door to the Rock Temple is where you killed King Dodongo. You know the room where you fought the White Wolfo in the Ice Cavern? That is where you'll find the Ice Temple. Remember Kakariko Well? You'll find the Dark Temple where you obtained then lens of truth. The other two are up in the sky, I doubt you've been up there…"

"Does flying with Kaepora Gaebora count?" Link smirked.

Rauru ignored him, "Find the Sages and awaken them. I fear we do not have much time before the evil spirits break our hold. Ganondorf might even be able to break free. We will help you as much as we can. Go now!"

Link nodded and disappeared in a flash of light along with the still confused and terrified Kindra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Floating in a white void, the male Gerudo, Ganondorf, stirred. He opened his eyes and looked about him, trying to find what had disturbed his eternal rest. Small at first, but growing with every second, shadows began to swirl around the King of Evil. He laughed, "I think it is about time for my revenge."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opia: How'd ya like it? ......... I'm tired today.....

Cari: Please R&R


	2. Now Where's That Earth Sage?

Opia: Strangely enough, even though this fic doesn't intrest me as much as some of the others I found writing it pretty easy. And so I will keep typing and updating this one until it gets boring for me again and falls into the backwater of my other stories... This was my most ignored story I believe... or at least one where no one said hi on the reviews (well, except Josco, but that's not saying much). Anyway, here's the next chapter...

Cari: Zelda is not owned by Opia, duh!

* * *

Secondary Sages ch.2 

**Now Where's That Earth Sage?**

"What in the world just happened!" Kindra practically screamed in Link's ear.

They were outside the drawbridge leading to Hyrule Castle.

"I'm back on hero duty." Link replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"You're a hero?"

Link looked at her, surprised. "Yes, the Hero of Time, didn't I tell you that?"

Kindra sighed in frustration. "If you had then I wouldn't be asking!"

Laughing, Link looked towards the sky. "Sorry. I guess… I guess after my last quest I thought I wouldn't be needed anymore. Why tell people you're a hero when there is no need for heroics."

Kindra sat down. She watched as the smile on Link's face turned into a frown. In the corner of his eye she thought she saw the glitter of a tear.

"Link," She spoke softly, "Stop doing that."

He blinked and gazed down at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Kindra got up, brushing the dirt off her tunic. "But, if you told people you were the Hero of Time, then you would get more respect. You'd be famous."

"I guess so… and if people doubted Zelda could verify. But that would be horrible."

Kindra's eyes sparkled. "Are you kidding? You could go anywhere you pleased, get anything you wished, people would love you!"

Link lowered his eyes. "But I couldn't go anywhere, not without being recognized. I would never have time to myself." He lifted his head up, feeling the breeze that had started to pick up. "All I want is to be free to roam, to do my own thing, never to be noticed as I come and go…."

"There you go again…."

Link turned to Kindra, "_What?_"

"Link, I've known you for years. In that time we have traveled to every corner of this kingdom doing whatever we felt like doing. It is not like we needed jobs; you can find spare change everywhere. For as long as I've known you, you have not had a care in the world. These past few months, though, you seemed to have lost your sense of direction. Don't get me wrong, I've been a little scatterbrained lately too, but we have seemed to spend more time laying on a hill watching the clouds go by than anything else." She kicked a rock into the moat. "Err… never mind, forget what I just said. Just _please_ stop looking at the sky every three minutes!"

A glowing ball with wings suddenly popped out of Link's hat.

"Hey!"

"What Navi?"

"Listen! I think we should go see Saria!"

"If you say so…" Link took out his ocarina and played Epona's song. The loyal horse galloped a nearby hill and made her way towards them. "Let's go Kindra."

Link climbed up on Epona's back and Kindra got on behind him. With a whinny the horse leapt forward and quickly galloped toward the lost woods.

Link and Kindra were greeted warmly after they emerged from the hollowed out log. Saria ran up to them.

"Rauru told us a few more things after you guys left. He said us sages should be able to sense the others, but only the ones similar to ourselves. Since I'm the Forest Sage I should sense the Earth Sage… oh, and the Wind and Lightning Sages cannot be sensed, don't ask me why, they just can't… something about being too far out of our reach… I think…."

"Have you found the Earth Sage yet?" Link asked.

Saria looked up at him, "That's the weird part, I've searched the entire village and haven't sensed a thing."

Kindra looked around; "Maybe you should ask Mido if you've missed anybody."

"Mido?" Saria gasped, "Mido! I haven't seen Mido today!" She ran over to a boy picking up rocks, "Hey, do you know where Mido is?"

The boy stopped and wiped his brow, "Yeah Saria, he said somethin' about talking to the Deku Tree sprout."

Link and Saria looked at each other.

"The Earth Temple!"

They sped off towards the Great Deku Tree clearing with Kindra barely keeping up behind them.

The Deku Tree Sprout had grown quite a lot in the past few years; so much it almost looked like a real tree. Mido sat on the ground in front of it, asking whatever came to mind.

"So… Why can't Kokiri leave the forest?" He stared up at the tree curiously.

The Deku Tree Sprout ruffled its leaves. "Well… It's kind of complicated. You see... your life force is connected with the magic that keeps this forest alive. You know the little balls of light and other sparkles that float in the air? Those are created when a lot of magic condenses in one place. Nowhere else in the kingdom has magic enough to make those, and you can't survive without a large enough dose of magic. Without it your systems just shut down, killing you."

Mido placed his chin on his hand, "So, you're saying that if one of us could find a way to keep a large amount of magic around us at all times we could leave?"

"I suppose it's possible."

"Mido!" Saria ran into the clearing.

Mido stood up; he smiled, "Saria! You're back!"

Link appeared from around the corner. Mido's smile disappeared into a scowl.

"Oh… Link's here too…."

Link made a face, "It's nice to see you too Mido…"

"Is Kindra here too?"

"Yeah, she should be… Oh there she is."

Kindra ran into the clearing.

Mido smiled, "Hello Kindra, it's been a while!"

She was breathing hard. "Hey… huff… Mido!" She smiled, "How are you… huff… doing?"

"Good. Thanks for asking." He turned to Saria, "What did Rauru want this time?"

"If I'm right you're about to find out." Saria grasped his hands.

Closing her eyes she began to glow green. First his hands, then gradually his whole body started to glow a dark brownish green. Mido's eyes widened.

"W-what are you doing? What's happening?"

He pulled away. The light around them faded. Saria opened her eyes and smiled.

"I _am_ right." She turned to Link, "The Sage of Earth."

"What!" Mido gasped.

Saria turned back to him. "You are a sage just like me. And like me your temple is calling out to you. Unfortunately you can't get to it, that is where Link comes in."

Link walked over to the Deku Tree Sprout. "Can you open the door to the former Great Deku Tree's dungeon?"

The tree rattled its leaves uncertainly; "I'll try."

It closed its eyes. With a groan the doorway reluctantly opened. Link motioned to the others.

"Come on!"

He jumped through the opening. Mido stepped back.

"G-go in there?"

Kindra kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to go, no one is going to force you. But what does your heart say?"

Mido hesitated then looked to Kindra, his eyes determined.

"Right."

He nodded, then ran through the dungeon entrance. Saria and Kindra soon followed.

Inside, Link pointed to a large hole in the ground.

"We have to go down there."

Everyone jumped down. There, Link hopped over the water and helped everyone else across. He pointed to another hole in the floor. They didn't even wait for him to speak and just jumped in.

After they got out of the water Link said, "That door is the entrance to Gohma's lair."

"Good." Kindra stretched, "I was afraid there was going to be another hole."

The inside of Gohma's lair was dark. Link lit a torch.

"So," He said, "How are we going to find the entrance?"

"The temple should show its entrance in the presence of it's sage." Saria pushed Mido out into the middle of the room.

Mido closed his eyes and started to glow again. He walked straight ahead, his arm in front of him. As he approached the wall a large door etched itself into the stone. Smiling, he opened his eyes and the door. The others ran in after him.

* * *

Opia-taps fingers on her computer desk- Yeah... the chapters will get better... blah...

Cari: Please R and R.  



	3. The Highly Decorated Earth Temple

Opia: Well... since I already have this typed I guess I'll update.

Cari: Disclaimer on first page...

Opia: You're getting lazy...

* * *

Secondary Sages ch.3 

**The Highly Decorated Earth Temple**

No tricks, no puzzles, no sprawling maze of a dungeon. The Earth Temple was one large, circular room with a single raised platform in its center. On the platform was the medallion. The walls gave the only other clue that the place was a temple. They depicted the forest with many different figures strewn about. This was no ordinary painting, though, as the figures moved and the forest changed constantly. Mido turned to everyone.

"The walls show the condition of the forest. It records the history of everything that has happened here, even if it was from a different time-line. Notice," Mido ran over to one section of the wall, "This shows the adventures of you Link, even the time when the forest was corrupted by the man from the desert."

A small picture of Link ran across the wall dodging Deku Scrubs and Wolfoses while in the background a silhouette of a large man stood laughing.

"How do you know all this?" Kindra asked.

Mido turned to her, "I say only what the spirits tell me."

"Hmm…" Link said thoughtfully, "Does it show only the forest?"

"No. It shows all the lands of this kingdom. But showing them all at once would make it crowded."

The walls suddenly turned from the green of the forest to the reds and yellows of the desert. Sand blew through the entire expanse of the painting.

"You're here too." The Sage of Earth commented.

Another small picture of Link wandered around the picture, sometimes getting lost, sometimes finding his destination.

"Oh, I remember those deserts well…" Link muttered through clenched teeth.

Saria grabbed Mido's wrist. "Let's go to the Chamber of Sages." She tugged him to the platform, "I think we'll be teleported there if you pick up your medallion."

They all gathered around the Kokiri boy as he hesitantly picked up the rather large brown and green medallion. A pillar of light formed around them and they disappeared.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

"So this is the new Sage…."

"Heeheehee! He's kinda cute!"

Mido opened his eyes to the sight of Ruto's face staring straight at him. He screamed.

"AAARRGG! A GIANT FISH!"

Ruto frowned, "Cute… but no manners…."

"A GIANT FISH IS TALKING TO ME!'

Mido backed away and almost fell off the platform. Ruto bonked him on the head.

"I'm no fish! I'm a Zora!"

Saria tugged on Mido's sleeve, "It's okay! This is Ruto, the Water Sage… and that is Darunia, the Fire Sage…" She pointed to the Goron. "He's no monster either."

Nabooru chuckled. "It's no surprise he's scared. You've never been out of the forest, right?"

Mido had to crane his neck to look at the Sage of Spirit.

"Uh huh. Yeah… What are you?"

He examined her copper skin, red hair and round ears.

"I've never seen anythin' like you before either."

"I'm a Gerudo." She smiled. "My people live in the desert."

The Kokiri boy grinned, "The desert? I know that place!"

He looked around at the rest of the Sages.

"There are… so many of you…."

"Yes, yes. There will be a time for introductions later." Ruto turned to Link. "One is good, but we need all of them to suppress the evil."

"I know, I know… I'm getting to it! Come on Kindra…."

Link disappeared with Kindra close behind.

* * *

Opia: Dum dee dum... yep, chapter done... 

Cari: Next time: crap happens...

Opia: Very specific Cari.

Cari: Yep. Please Read and Review!


	4. Ice Sageyness and an Evil Resurrected

Opia: Whoooo... I'm tired... Anyway, things begin to get a little more interesting? I mean, finding these stupid sages won't be an easy task forever right?

Cari: What's with the questions?

Opia: I dunno, I just felt like I had to say something...

Cari: Then shut up and get on with the fic.

Opia: ...

* * *

Secondary Sages ch.4 

**Ice Sageyness and an Evil Resurrected**

The stream gurgled cheerfully as Epona took a drink. Link and Kindra watched her while relaxing on the bank. Navi flew out of the hero's hat.

"Hey! Hey! Listen!"

Link swatted at her, "What Navi?"

"I think we should go to the Goron City!"

"_I_ think we should let Epona have a drink!"

Link put his hands behind his head and laid back. The fairy angrily zipped around his head, every other pass pegging him in the forehead. After a few hits Link shot up.

"That's it! Get over here!" He yelled, taking out a bottle. "I told you I'd stuff you in a bottle if you kept doing that!"

Kindra laughed as she watched her friend franticly scramble after his fairy waving the bottle wildly. Epona finished her water break and looked up. She whinnied happily in the direction behind her. Kindra turned to see what the horse was looking at.

"Hello Kindra!" Malon's singsong voice reached the girl's ears. The ranch girl ran up to her. "What a surprise to see you here!"

Kindra smiled, "Hey Malon, what are you doing out of the ranch?"

Malon brushed a strand of her fiery red hair behind her ear. "I just haven't been able to concentrate on my work for a while… I come to this river to calm myself down."

"Whoa!"

A splash came from the direction of the river as Link lost his balance and toppled in. Navi laughed as he floundered.

"Oh Liiiiiiiiiiink!" Ruto's head popped up next to the hero's.

Link cried out in surprise. "Ruto!" He crawled back up the bank, "Don't do that!"

"Did I scare you?" Ruto giggled.

"No."

"Sure Link, whatever you say." Kindra smirked.

Malon giggled. Ruto got out of the water and examined the redhead.

"You're Malon aren't you…"

"Yes?"

"…Stay away from Link."

"Huh?"

"He's mine."

"I don't understand."

Kindra tugged on one of Ruto's fins, "Down girl."

Ruto huffed and turned to Link, "Rauru told me to tell you to hurry up, the shadows are breaking free at a faster rate than he thought."

Link wrung out some water from his tunic. "Okay, then tell us where the closest Sage is."

"You know I can only sense the Ice Sage!"

"So where is the Ice Sage?"

"Umm…"

Ruto closed her eyes. After a moment of silence she began to glow. A minute passed, then another, and another.

"What's taking so long?" Link asked.

"Hold on. I'm trying! I just… haven't checked anyone yet so I'm going through every—" She paused and opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Kindra asked.

The Zora looked at Malon. "No…" She said in disbelief.

Ruto snatched Malon's wrist. The red-haired girl yelped in surprise. She yelped a second time when she began to glow light blue.

"How convenient…" Ruto muttered, letting go of the girl's arm.

Malon clutched her wrist, "What was that?"

"We have found our next Sage!" Link announced.

"Congratulations Malon." Kindra smiled.

"What?" She gasped.

Link took Malon's hand, "Come with us, we'll explain on the way."

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

High up above the clouds of Death Mountain on the lip of the volcano a dark figure stood surveying the whole of Hyrule. The strong wind clawed at the figure's black cloak. A short distance away a mass of shadows condensed into the form of a teenage boy. Red eyes glowed in confirmation through long bangs as he saw the hooded figure.

"So what the darkness told me was correct." Came the boy's deep but wispy voice, "You _have_ come back…"

The figure whirled around and snatched the boy up by his collar. Gold eyes met red as the huge figure brought the boy up to his face.

"So you're still alive, my creation. I made you well."

"What are you planning to do, take over the kingdom again? You'll fail, just like before."

"Is that anyway to talk to your master?"

Dark Link pried himself from Ganondorf's grip. He sneered.

"You may have created me, but you are no longer my master."

Ganondorf glared at the shadow.

"I thought I sensed something, some power feeding your forged soul."

"This is my home now Ganondorf, I will not let you harm it."

Dark Link unsheathed his sword and lunged at the Gerudo. The King of Evil laughed and knocked the sword out of Dark Link's hands as easily as a child would level a tower of blocks. The shadow let out a cry as Ganondorf punched him straight in the stomach. He flew back and rammed into a large boulder. There was a sickening crack as his head made contact with the hard stone. Triumphantly, Ganondorf strode over to the unconscious shadow. He raised his hand and Dark Link was incased in a large crystal. It disappeared with a flash.

The Gerudo laughed. "My strength has multiplied during my imprisonment, the Hero of Time doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

Opia: This may pose a problem... 

Cari: Just a liiiitle one!

Opia: Please read and review!


	5. The Ice Temple is Very Icy

Opia: ... -sigh- I wanted to get this updated during my spring break (last week) and I had it almost done when I saved it and the next moring I looked and my computer had deleted it. I was so angry I couldn't type for days. Anyway, I have something to say before the chapter gets started:

Something... I'm sorry you are getting impatient, but there are a few things you should know. If you haven't noticed, I am writing more than one story at once. I am stupid for doing that I know. Now, out of all of the current ones this one and Two for the Price of One are the ones I write the least on. Why? I don't have as much inspiration for them. I will write more chapters when I can. There is one thing I can promise you, I _will_ finish this story. I just have to figure out _how_ it's going to end. The only story I'm not going to finish is Varel's bane, and that's because I have lost all my inspiration for it (meh, it wasn't going the way I had wanted it to anyway). So unless something major happens that makes me hate this story I will keep writing it. And please... if you're going to yell at me for being slow (I know I am), try not to be rude about it.

Cari: Now that were done with that, can we get on to the story?

Opia: Yep.

* * *

Secondary Sages ch.5 ****

The Ice Temple is Very… Icy… 

"It's cold!" Whined Malon.

"Let's see… We're in the _Ice_ Cavern, could that have anything to do with it?" Kindra was developing a headache, along with everybody else.

"Just follow me." Link sighed.

They continued in silence and, except for a few random creatures that popped up, the trip was mildly pleasant… well, at least it would have been—

"Eeeeeeeeekk!" Malon screamed, trying to dislodge a Keese from her hair.

If the Keese didn't like the redhead so much.

"Hold still!" Link yelled at her, she obeyed and he shot the bat with an arrow.

Eventually they made it to a room where the walls seemed filled with hundreds of glistening stars. Malon gasped.

"It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Ruto grumbled, "Just find the temple will ya?"

Malon nodded, "Follow me."

She turned and walked into the wall, traveling down an invisible path through the never-ending expanse of stars. The rest of the group quickly ran after her. The path was long, and soon they couldn't see the room they left behind. A silver door appeared a few feet before Malon and opened at her approach.

The walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything was made of glistening white ice. Three giant statues of the Goddesses loomed over the middle platform where the Ice medallion lay. Malon stood at the base of the statues and turned to the party.

"This temple holds a record of every person that had any significant importance in the history of Hyrule. To my right is the Hall of Heroes." She gestured to the entrance of a hall guarded by a large ice sculpture of Link, fully armed, "With each new Hero a new statue is created, and there are already quite a few. To my left is where statues of the evil citizens of our kingdom reside, as you might have guessed." An icy Ganondorf stood at the entrance of the aforementioned hallway. Finally, Malon turned to the last hallway behind her. "That one houses the statues of every Sage since the creation of the Temples."

"Wait," Link spoke up, "Even you secondary ones?"

"Yes."

"You mean we can just go in there and see who the last few are!"

"Well…" Malon rubbed her arm, "Unfortunately… no… It only shows awakened sages…."

Kindra walked over to the entrance and peered in. "Do you think it's possible some of them have awakened on their own?"

Ruto thought for a minute, "Well… Rauru didn't say anything against it."

"Then I guess it's worth a shot. " Link motioned for the others to follow him, "Come on."

The 'Hall' was actually quite a large room. Clumps of sculptures were scattered throughout its massive expanse, the oldest ones far in the back. Link gazed in awe at the amazingly detailed and realistic statues of Hyruleans, Zoras, Gorons, Kokori, Gerudos, and other races he didn't even recognize. Kindra called out, turning his attention to the closest bunch. They were unmistakingly the current Sages.

"Don't I look fabulous in ice!" Ruto cooed at her statue.

"Sure Ruto." Link said, "Malon, where are you guys' statues?"

"Behind them, in the second group."

Large statues of Mido and Malon greeted him as he walked passed the other Sages. All around them were bare columns of ice just waiting for their Sage to awaken.

Link sighed; there were no other complete statues. "None, not a single one could awaken on their own… The Goddesses just don't want to make this easy for us do they?"

"Uh, Link?" Kindra squeaked from the other side of the sculptures, "Why is one of these statues you!"

"What?" Link joined the confused girl.

Hidden behind the other two statues was indeed one of Link, unarmed. Same tunic, same hat, same accessories, everything.

"But… that can't be right…."

Link looked closer at the statue. There was something… different about it. It did not quite seem like the one in front of the Heroes' Hall. Something about the sculpture's eyes caught his own.

"That's not me." He said.

"What?" Ruto asked, "But it looks like you!"

"I didn't notice this earlier but look at the other statues." Link touched the ice, "They're slightly colored, notice the green in Saria's hair, or the red in Malon's?"

Ruto examined the rest of the statues, "You're right! There's just a slight hint of color in them."

Link turned back to the sculpture in question, "This ice is darker than the rest, and its eyes are red… This is Dark Link."

"Who?" Kindra asked.

"A… copy of me, made of shadow… Goddess, I haven't seen him in ages…."

"Oh! I remember him!" Ruto ran over to the group. "But wasn't he made by Ganondorf? And I thought you killed him!"

"From what I've seen he can't be killed. And yes he was made by that man… but…" The green-clad hero gazed at the statue's face. "He did seem different from his other creations…."

"Oooookay… Do you know where this guy is?" Kindra asked.

"Not a clue. Like I said, it's been ages."

"Oh well." Ruto sighed, "At least you know who he is. Let's go now, I'm bored!"

Malon laughed, "I guess we've done all we can here!"

The Zora eyed Malon suspiciously, "You laughing me?"

"What on earth would give you that idea? Heehee!"

"……Whatever."

They ventured back into the main chamber.

"Grab your medallion and let's get going already." Ruto growled.

Malon stepped up onto the platform and delicately retrieved the sparkling medallion. Instantly the pillar of light enveloped them and they disappeared.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

"Welcome Malon, Ice Sage." Greeted Rauru., "We are grateful of your awakening."

Malon smiled, "It is very nice to meet you all!"

Saria walked over to the girl and shook her hand, "I'm Saria, Link has told me so much about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he tells me everything about his adventures!"

"Well… almost everything…" Link muttered under his breath.

"What was that Link?"

"Nothing! We'd better be going, bye!" Link turned to leave.

"Link, there is something urgent I must inform you about." Rauru said.

"What is it?"

"Ganondorf is no longer struggling to get free, he _is_ free. Be careful, he could be anywhere, and hurry! Our time is quickly running out."

"Sure, sure, ok." He turned again to leave, but stopped, "Hey Impa…."

"Hmm?" The Shiekah answered.

"Do you know where Dark Link is? Can you sense him?"

"Dark Link?" She looked surprised, "No, I haven't. Why are you looking for _him_?"

"He's a sage, we found that out at the Ice Temple."

"That evil shadow?" Rauru growled, "That's impossi—"

"Oh thank goodness I caught you!" Darunia suddenly appeared on his medallion, cutting off the Light Sage's rant,"I've found the Rock Sage without a problem. He's Link!"

Silence. The Goron looked around at the others' confused faces. He sighed.

"Link… my _son_?"

"Oh, oh! Right!" Link laughed, "I forgot you named that kid after me!"

"You really got around a lot huh Link?" Kindra commented.

"I had an… accomplished childhood, yes." Link grinned, "Let's go get Link since we know where he is."

"Travel with caution young warrior." Rauru reminded Link.

"Yeah, yeah. I got the picture! Come on Kindra."

They teleported back to the outside world, and straight into trouble.

* * *

Opia: Oh, yeah. This is the last chapter I currently have written in any way, shape, or form. So the next update may take a while as I try to figure out what's going to happen next. 

Cari: Thought we'd warn ya beforehand.

Opia: Reviews would be loved!


End file.
